


Dean's Little Rose

by PhoenixSoul71, spnfankat81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hellhound pup, Humour, Saving pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSoul71/pseuds/PhoenixSoul71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfankat81/pseuds/spnfankat81
Summary: Dean rescues a hellhound pup.





	1. The Litter

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle as this is my first attempt at a story, but if it wasn't for spnfankat81 I would never of gotten this far. Comments are welcome as well. Please, let me know how I did. Thanks. Enjoy.

The Litter

“So what’s up with your pups Crowley?” Dean was standing at the edge of a pit. Inside were 15 pups. Hellhound pups. Dean watches as they wrestled and growled back and forth. 

Crowley wandered over and stood by Dean, looking into the pit. “Sad to say we’ve been having some problems with our breeding stock lately. Just hasn’t worked out the right way. We’ve had to be a little more… adventurous. Look beyond our borders so to speak.”

Dean looks at Crowley. “Come again?” 

“We had to hire a ringer in your american terminology. Went and found us a huge dog and had to breed her up. This is the resulting litter.” 

“You mean you stole a dog.”

“Found, stole, same thing.” Crowley shugs. 

Dean couldn't be bothered with the argument. “What about that one there, the smaller one?” This one wasn’t like the other litter mates. You could actually see this one trying to play with the other little ones, not that the other hellpups played back. The other pups pushed the new one away and would growl and bark at it. This little one was visible. This one was not a true hellhound, a blond little fluffy thing this one was.

“Ah the runt? Yes, she’s all dog isn't she. You can see her coming a mile away. She unfortunately won’t make the cut. We're gonna have to get rid of her.” Crowley was called away by some lackey and he turned and left Dean standing where he was.

As Dean stood and watched he saw the little one tormented by the other pups. They would bite her and push her away when they tried to eat. He could tell in the little time he watched that this small little creature was already having a miserable little life. She was smaller than the rest, and was very timid. Harden up little one or this won’t work at all for you. Dean thinks to himself and turns and walks away.


	2. Snatch and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns to Hell to grab something he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Comments are welcome.

Its weeks later and Dean sneaks into Hell wandering the halls looking for the pack of pups, he’s searching for that special little one. He’s hoping that he isn’t late. After all it’s not her fault she’s little, or an actual dog. 

Once he finds the right room he hopes there's no one in there with them. It’s a miracle he’s made it this far without being seen. If Crowley hadn’t shown him this a few weeks ago he would of had no idea, but then again a few weeks ago Dean and Crowley had been besties. Crowley would've shown him almost anything, Dean never even had to ask. Thank Chuck Sam had given him the cure or he wouldn't be back to find her. No one would be here to care about her. Dean cares though, he always cares for the little ones.

Cracking the door slowly and carefully he listens and waits looking all around. Not hearing any sound he slips inside the room. Must be his lucky day, the pups are alone. He walks over to the confined area the pups are all huddled together. Damnit, I don’t see her. Shit.

“Where are you sweetheart? Come on out... come see Dean.” Out of the back corner comes a little hellhound, yawning and blinking her eyes. She must've been sleeping he thinks. She’s timid and thinner than the other pups. Her cute blond hair is sticking up all over her little body. Come on darling Dean will take you home and feed you, get you all chubbed up. Dean thinks to himself. “There you are good girl, come on. Nobody puts baby in a corner. Remember me? humm?” Dean reaches into the pit, and rubs her little ears. The pup leans into his hand. and gently licks his fingers. Probably the first time this little one has ever felt any kind of affection.

“Hello beautiful.” Dean smiles. “Think I could take you for a walk? Humm?” the little pup lets Dean pick her up and she almost cuddles into his hand. “Good girl, how does a little one as small as you weigh like a ton of bricks, humm? What is up with that? Well you are part hellhound, guess this proves it. Wonder what other secrets you have? humm?” Dean gently slips the pup into his coat and supports her little bum with his left arm. 

Dean whispers; “Alright sweetheart. I’m gonna get you outta here but you need to be a really good girl and be quiet. Can you do that? humm?” Dean gives her a scratch under her chin. “Be a good girl and I’ll see if I can find you some raw steak to chew on later ok?” Hope Cas is nearby I'm gonna need him to fix my back when i get outta here.

Dean sticks his head out the door of the room and looks around to make sure no one saw him yet. It’s not like the pups were guarded or anything, but you never really know.

This is a first, I’m trying to sneak a hellhound out of hell. Has anyone ever tried this before? When I get up top it won’t really matter, but here they're gonna see her, my coat won’t hide much. Nobody to be seen so far, Dean walks out into the hallway with a hellhound in one arm and his demon blade in the other. Thankfully the pup being hidden is quiet and he gets away unseen.


	3. Dean?  What’s in your pocket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sneaks back into the bunker.

Dean opens the door to the bunker, sticks his head in and looks around. “Hey Sammy you home?” No answer, yeah, Dean thinks he got lucky. The “package” in his coat fell asleep on the way back to the bunker, little devil snores when she sleeps. Dean walks down the stairs and turns.

“Dean?” shit. Dean was just waking into the kitchen to find the steaks he was going to cook for him and Sam’s dinner that night. Someone else needs it more than we do. Dean thinks.

“Hey so I was…. Uh? Dude, what’s up with your coat?” 

“What? My coat? Sammy you been reminiscing about the good old college days? What have you been smoking? Did you save some for me?” All the talking is starting to wake up his “package” and she moves. Dean slips his right hand inside his coat and gives her a tummy rub trying to calm her down to hopefully keep her quiet. 

“No Dean, really, your coat keeps moving, unless you’ve grown a third arm or something your not telling me about.” Sam steps closer and reaches his hand out just as he’s about to touch Dean’s coat it shifts again causing Sam to jump back and yelp. “It did it again. Dean? What is in your coat?” This time his question is much more insistent. 

“Sam. A little personal space please, come on!” Dean turns from Sam and tries to walk away, to get what he needs from the fridge then beat a hasty retreat to his room. Just as he reaches his arm out to the fridge

Cas walks in the room “ Hello Dean, How was that hunt that you were…. Dean… why is your coat breathing?” Cas head tilts. He’s looking at Dean’s side as if he has x-ray eyes and can see through Dean’s coat. 

Dean has his back to the rest of the room and he just closes his eyes. Damn those angel ears. “Guys…. seriously!!! Personal space!” Dean opens the fridge, grabbing the steaks, slams the fridge door, then goes to the cupboard and grabs a bowl. Never saying a word he storms out of the kitchen seeking the peace and quiet of his own bedroom.

Sam turns to Cas. “He… he just took my dinner.” Sam looks at the empty doorway. “What’s he going to do with raw stakes? What am I supposed to eat now?”

Cas answers. “I don’t know, but at least he took a bowl to put the stakes in.”

Cas and Sam look at each other and share very confused looks.


End file.
